canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Uppity
Mr. Uppity is a character from the Mr. Men book series created by Roger Hargreaves About him Mr. Uppity is a brown bean-shaped Mr. Men with a black hat and a monocle. He lives all on his own in a very large house in Bigtown. He is one of the rudest people in the world, if not, the rudest and he is also one of the richest people in the world, if not, the richest. As well as living in the largest house with the largest longest garden with the largest longest flowerbeds on the largest longest hill with a high staircase in Bigtown, he also has the largest longest limousine in Bigtown. He is rude to everybody he meets, and they call him "miserable old Uppity" and he certainly looks it, until one day he walks through his large long flowerbeds in his large long garden outside his large house on a large hill with a high staircase and he meets a goblin. When he is rude to the goblin, who he says "Go away!", the goblin shrinks Mr. Uppity to the size of himself so he can fit into a hole in a tree, and they enter the tree to meet the king of the goblins. Mr. Uppity is rude to the king of the goblins. The goblin agrees with the king of the goblins to shrink Mr. Uppity if he is rude to somebody. Every time Mr. Uppity meets someone and he is rude to them, the goblin shrinks him until he learns to say something nice to them like saying "Please" and "Thank you" like when he goes to a man to buy a newspaper. He also learns to smile. In the end, Mr. Uppity is a changed person, he's still possibly the richest person in the world, but now he's very popular and has lots of friends which he made after he learned to apologize for his rude and disrespectful ways. Now he most frequently uses the words, "Please" and "Thank you". At the end of this story the reader tells the other readers, Thank you for reading this story and if you're ever thinking about being rude to somebody, please keep a sharp lookout for goblins." Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Mr. Uppity is rude and snobbish to his enemies, but nice to his friends. He is extremely rich and lives in a mansion with his wife, Miss Splendid. Mr. Uppity thinks that Miss Splendid is the most beautiful person in the world. They have one child together: a son named Mr. Snobbish. His main rival is Mr. Mean. Friends Mr. Uppity has a few friends and they are: Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, and Mr. Shadow Enemies Mr. Uppity also has a lot of enemies as well and they are: Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible,Mr. Small, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, and Jordan Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Mr. Men Category:Bean characters Category:Brown characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists